nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Nova
The Spirit Spear Terra Nova '「スピリットスピアテラノヴァ''Supirittosupiateranovu~a」is Carissa`s sacred treasure and a holy weapon crafted from the Sacred Tree found only in the Fairy Realm. Appearance Terra Nova has ten different forms much like it`s sister spear Chastiefol and it`s two unknown sister spears. It frequently appears looking like the Sacred Weapon of Sakura the Sword Skyra that Sakura received to replace sealed Sacred Weapon. During combat, it can transform into a long, broad spear that has an egg-shaped end with two sharp ends branching off from the end of the spear. It has a sharp end at the top of the spear. Each of its forms has a "true form" that Carissa is able to unleash for more power. It also appears like a pillow and an amulet when she wants to disguise the fact that she is a Sin. Abilities It is much stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the Sacred Tree which Carissa`s ability, Disaster, draws out. It is capable of regenerating itself even after being cut in half or in pieces. Some of its different forms include: Spirit Spear Terra Nova * '''Pillow: When not in battle, the spear remains in the form of a pillow. It can also conserve power that Carissa can use later when she is battling an opponent and is almost of energy (which rarely happens). It is able to unleash blinding attacks when not even in spear form. It is able to act as a shield and use magic if a mental command is sent to Terra Nova. * Form One: Terra Nova '「テラノバ ''Teranoba, ''literally meaning "Terra Nova"」: Carissa frequently utilizes this form, which is a long, broad spear, in conjunction with her levitation ability to perform basic and advanced mastery-level ranged attacks. It acts as a homing weapon and defending weapon being able to perform both functions at once. * '''Copy '「コピー Kopī: ''literally meaning "Copy" 」: By controlling Terra Nova with her ability to levitate objects Carissa is able to make another copy of her spear and herself so that she can be on the defense and offense at the same time. Her copy of her Spirit Spear Terra has the same power as the original does and her copy of herself has the same power level as the original. * '''Form Two: Protective Sphere '「保護球 ''Hogo-kyū: ''literally meaning Sphere of Protection」: Terra Nova takes on the form of a giant magical sphere protecting the user of the Spirit Sphere and people standing near the user. * '''Form Three: Fury of the Dragon King「ラゴンキングの怒り''' Doragonkingu no Ikari: abbreviated as "Dragon King`s Fury"」: This form of Terra Nova calls forth the centuries-old dead King of the Dragons Igneous to bring his fury on the person who dared harm his user. * '''Form Four: Sacred Tree`s Ancient Guardian「聖なる木の古代ガーディアン Seinaru ki no Kodai gādian: ''abbreviated as "Ancient Guardian of the Sacred Tree"」: This form of Terra Nova calls forth the sealed Guardian that once guarded the Sacred Tree back when the Fairy King was not yet King. * '''Vine Twist'「ブドウツイスト Budoutsuisuto 」: This technique of Terra Nova gathers power from the Sacred Tree and Carissa`s surroundings allowing her to capture people sneaking around behind her back. It is a subsidiary technique of Sacred Tree`s Ancient Guardian. * Form Five (Unknown Name): This form of Terra Nova is a golden rope that turns invisible and captures the opponent in an unrelenting grip. * Form Seven Luminosity「第七形態: 導苔ルミナシティ Dainana Keitai: Dōtai (Ruminashiti); literally meaning "Guiding Moss"」: Terra Nova transforms into a luminescent, ringed sphere that illuminates the surrounding area. It acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places * Form Eight: Pollen Garden「第八形態: 花粒園パレン・ガーデン Daihachi Keitai: Karyūen (Paren Gāden)」: A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which has the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately. Combined Techniques * Combined Technique: River of Storms「嵐の川 ' 'Arashi no kawa: l''iterally meaning "Arashi River"」: Oceania transports to the Bone Dragon Graveyard bringing Carissa along for the ride. She summons water from underneath her feet with her hands making a huge wave she directs it towards their enemies drenching them in water. Carissa then levitates in the air and motions Terra Nova using the Copy Technique piercing them bodies and leaving them to rot. True Spirit Spear Terra Nova The '''True Spirit Spear Terra Nova '「真の精霊の槍テラノバ Shin no seireinoyari teranoba」is the complete form of Terra Nova achieved only when Carissa draws out the true power of the Sacred Tree. It is activated with the command "Sacred Treasure Release"「神器解放じんぎかいほう Jingi Kaihō」, after which Carissa`s body is flooded with magic from the Sacred Tree. Carissa due to being unable to age due to that fact that she was bathed in the River of Life to save her life is able to activate the True Spirit Spear Forms of Terra Nova. The magical burden it puts on Carissa she does not feel though her magical reserves are seriously dangerously low after she activates even one form of her true Spirit Spear Terra Nova. Eventually, she begins to age normally mentally not body-wise though and is able to eventually use all of the True Spirit Spear Forms of Terra Nova without suffering repercussions to her body. * Form One: Terra Nova 'Terra Nova 「テラノバ ''Teranoba, literally meaning "Terra Nova"」: The first true form of Terra Nova takes on the appearance of a great spear that dwarfs Carissa in size. Carissa utilizes this form by snapping her fingers which causes her spear to shoot at her enemies with great speed creating a cross-shaped explosion upon contact purifying the area around her enemy with great speed. After awakening his true potential, the true form not only increased in size, but it`s appearance greatly changed; now taking the appearance of a large, long spear with a dragon spreading it`s wings design, and a large blade within the dragon. * '''Copy 「コピー Kopī: literally meaning "Copy" 」: Carissa makes a copy of herself who has Terra Nova in true spirit form floating beside her. Category:Sacred Treasure Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Fairy Category:Fairy Clan Category:Ash Witherspoon